Chance Meeting
by loonie lupin
Summary: Ford meets Jonas and surprises him by being nice. Set early season 6 and slight xover with Atlantis, but just 'cause Ford is here


**Title: Chance meeting (prompt: 6-Lonely)**  
**Author: Lisapahud**  
**Fandom: Stargate SG-1**  
**Rating: G**  
**Charater(s)/Pairing: Jonas Quinn, Aiden Ford, Major Ferretti**  
**Summary: Aiden meets Jonas and surprises him by being friendly.**  
**Warnings:None.**  
**Notes: Set in early season 6, before Jonas is made part of SG1 **

**N/B: Part of the 10hurt/comfort challenge. Table is at my homepage**

* * *

Jonas Quinn wandered in one of the numerous corridors of the SGC's complex, not knowing exactly where he was headed nor what was the right way to get back to the quarter he had been assigned. He had been allowed access to the base's library and had decided to use it since he had nothing else to do and was bored, but now he had his arms full of books with no idea how to get back to his rooms.

He would have gladly asked someone but anytime he had managed to catch someone's eyes, he could see that his speaking up, even to ask a simple question, would not be welcome, so he just kept his mouth closed and hoped to find his way by himself.

Not looking where he was putting his feet, because his vision was clouded by the pile of books he was carrying, he was shocked when he felt his body collide with another and fell backward, his books falling on the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he immediatly apologized, not raising his eyes to look at the person he ran into. People already didn't appreciate him much but if he began to hit them, that was not going to make things better. He would already be lucky if the person in front of him now wasn't going to hit him in return. "I'm really sorry, I didn't see where I was going and..."

He was cut by a cheerful voice. "Hey, no big. Don't worry about it." Jonas finally looked to see who was in front of him but he didn't know the young black man who was smiling at him. "With all the books you were carrying, it's really no surprise that you couldn't see me. I should have been more careful, but I was kinda daydreaming. Just don't tell that to anyone. By the way, I'm Lieutenant Ford, but just call me Aiden."

To say that Jonas was surprise when the Lieutenant – Aiden – offered him his hand, was an understatement. He was more waiting for a puch than a joke and an introduction. He smiled tentitatively in return and shook the hand offered. "I'm Jonas Quinn, but I guess that's something you already knew."

"Sure, but it's always better to have a proper introduction, no? So, Jonas – I can call you Jonas right?" At the quick nod he received, Aiden continued, gathering some books that were still on the ground to help Jonas. "Where were you going with all this stuff?"

"Er... My quarters. I didn't want to stay at the library to read."

He didn't see fit to precise that the main reason he didn't want to stay there was all the glare he was receiving from various people, some of them frightening him just a bit since he knew that most people there could beat him without a sweat. After all, they were trained and not him.

Aiden raised an eyebrown, even though it wasn't as noticeable as Teal'c's way of doing it, and smiled apologeticaly. "You do realise that living quarters are the other way.

Jonas looked behind him, sighing, seeming defeated. That base was a realy maze and he didn't know how he was going to get to his quarter without getting lost again. Aiden saw this and, understanding the reluctance of the young alien to ask for help, knowing what the rumor mill was saying about him.

"I was heading there actually, so why don't we walk together, an occasion to getting to know each other. I'm sure Earth must be quite a lot different of what you're used to, no?" Aiden began to talk, taking some of Jonas' books to discharge him a bit.

He began to walk the way to the living quarters, soon followed by Jonas who, once the surprise passed, fell into step with him. They made the whole way talking about the difference between Earth and Kelowna, Aiden answering some of the numerous questions Jonas had gathered since his coming there.

* * *

Aiden was talking with Major Ferretti, his CO, when he caught sight of Jonas walking rapidly, almost running, towards what he noow knew were his quarters. Even though he didn't see him for more than a fraction of second and was at some distance, he still was able to see enough to make out that he was pretty upset.

'Damn,' he thought, before glancing to his CO, hesitating on what to do. He couldn't run away from Ferretti, that just wouldn't do it for his career. On another level, something in Jonas's expression was just so desperate he wanted to go after him.

He reported his eyes to the Major's face and the latter seemed to understand the conflict. "Go after him, Lieutenant. I will see if I can find what has got our young friend so upset. I don't exactly like what is going on in this base recently."

Aiden nodded, smiling, and after a brief salute ran after the Kelownian, trusting Major Ferretti to find what happened. He directed his step to find the quickest way possible to Jonas's chambers and, once he was in front of them, knocked lightly.

"Jonas, it's Aiden. Please, can I come in?" When no answer came, he became slightly worried but tried again. "Jonas, please..."

He finally heard a muffled 'come in' and let himself in. The room was dark but not so much that he couldn't see so he went directly to the bed. Jonas had his back to him, hi head bowed down and he didn't look to see what Aiden was doing.

The young black man sat down on the bed, at Jonas's side, trying to read the expression on the alien's face but that turned to be a very difficult task since the latter still wouldn't look at him. He sighed silently and took Jonas's chin in his hand, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"What happened, Jonas?" he gently asked.

The alien just shrugged, keeping his eyes down. "It's nothing."

"You're lying. Jonas... Major Ferretti is sneaking around to find what happened but quite frankly I would rather you trust me enough to tell me yourself."

Jonas closed his eyes, fighting to remain in control of his emotion before he actually started to talk. "I heard a... conversation I wasn't supposed to hear. I... SG-1 was talking with General Hammond about me. They don't know what to do with me." He gave Aiden a sad smile, so unlike the one the marine always saw on his face that it made his heart ache. " They won't send me back to Kelowna. They have too much honor to send me to a certain death but... they don't trust me enough to either let me out of the base or on a mission so... I suppose I can't really blame them for not trusting me. I killed one of their best friend."

If Aiden had remained silent during the whole speech, he pratically jumped when he heard the last sentence. "What the hell?" he shouted, standing up suddenly. The brusque gesture made Jonas shrink on himself and Aiden cursed under his breath before kneeling down in front of the young man, taking his hands into his. "You can't possibly think you're responsible for Doctor Jackson's death," he calmly stated, trying to make eye's contact with him.

"Of course, I am. I should have reacted when I saw what was happening but I just stood there and didn't do anything. I froze and because of that Doctor Jackson's dead. God... I'm a murderer."

Aiden stood up, not letting go of Jonas' hand and sat a knee on the bed, pulling the blonde to him. He put an arm around his shoulder and Jonas, after an awkward moment relaxed and rested his head on Ford's shoulder.

Aiden looked at him, sadness written all over his face. "One, you're not a murderer. I can't picture you hurting anyone, you're so caring, trust me, I can see it in your eyes that you won't ever be a murderer. Second, if you had done something, if you had tried to disarm the bomb yourself, Doctor Jackson would have followed you, no matter what and you would both be dead now. So don't ever let me hear you saying that you're responsible for his death again, okay?"

He felt Jonas nod and let a small smile stir his lips. He knew it would still take some time for Jonas to be convince of what he just said, but it was at least a first step. Of course, he had himself heard the rumors that told exactly what the Kelownian had said before and that wasn't going to help. If only he could put his hand on the ones who had began them.

There was a moment of silence, that Jonas broke after some time. "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be forced to remain here forever? It isn't that I don't like the base, there are most interesting things here, but... there is no one to talk to and..."

"And you're lonely," Aiden guessed. "You should have come to me, I would have kept you company."

"I didn't want to bother you," Jonas answered, his voice so small Aiden had difficulty to hear. God, sometimes, he seemed so young, even for Lieutenant Ford who was the youngest one in the programm. But even if he was young, he still had saw a lot. He had been a Marine for quite some time now and had accomplished a lot of mission off-world. Jonas, however, wasn't used to that kind of life. He was innocent in so many way, Aiden felt like he had to protect him, like his was some kind of baby brother.

"Well, you wouldn't. And I'm sure Major Ferretti wouldn't mind if you came to see him from time to time, too," Aiden said, without lying. He knew his CO well enough to know he would just love the young alien. He had even seen him reprimand some officers who made rude comments about their guest. "And I will try to see what I can do to convince the General to allow you out of the base."

That made Jonas react and he immediatly sat up, turning to look at Ford. "Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really," Aiden smiled. "I don't promise anything, though, but I will do my best."

"Thanks," he smiled broadly.

"No problem. And now that it's settled, why don't we just head out to the mess. I'm sure you must be starving. At least, I know I am, huh?"

Jonas nodded, still smiling brightly and the two young men made their way there, a new friendship started.


End file.
